Yewook Drable J sampai R
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Kumpulan drable romantica JongWoon dan RyeoWook


**YEWOOK DRABLE J SAMPAI R**

YEWOOK FANFICTION

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Romance

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment

Yesung punya Wookie, Wookie Punya Yesung dan mereka saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,AU

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_Summary : _

Kumpulan drable romantica JongWoon dan RyeoWook

Seorang model tampan yang tengah naik daun yang duduk di kelas dua SMA dan seorang anak kelas 1 SD yang memiliki mata bulat nan polos, dimana mereka berdua saling mencintai tanpa perduli anggapan orang, gender, maupun usia mereka yang terpaut hampir 10 tahun itu.

####

**June**

Malam yang petang serta dingin membuat seorang model bermata bulan sabit itu merapatkan jaketnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari sebuah pemotretan yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dan saat pulang, dia beinisiatif untuk membeli beberapa cemilan yang tandas dari kulkasnya tadi siang.

_Duk…Duk.._

"Sial !"

Sebuah umpatan dengan suara kecil terdengar oleh gendang telinganya. Dia menoleh, mencari siapa yang mengumpat di tengah malam yang indah ini. Dan matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang menendang bolanya terus menerus ke arah gawang di lapangan seberang jalan yang ia lalui.

"Kenapa ?" JongWoon membuka suara. Dia kini tengah berjongkok di depan anak kecil yang tengah terduduk karena mungkin saking kesalnya ?

Si bocah kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang dia tundukkan tadi. "Bolanya tak mau masuk ke gawang, Ajhushi. Itu juga sebabnya Wookie tak pernah diijinkan masuk ke tim sepak bola oleh teman-teman Wookie di SD." Mata bocah itu berkaca-kaca, siap meluncurkan bulir-bulir bening.

"Cha ! Akan aku ajari. Jangan menangis lagi ne ? Tapi dengan syarat." JongWoon mengambil alih bola sepak milik anak yang memanggil dirinya Wookie itu. Dan dengan sigap, Wookie berdiri dengan mata berbinar, "Apa syaratnya ?"

"Panggil aku hyung. Mengerti ? Ajhushi sepertinya terlalu tua." JongWoon tertawa, membuat matanya menyamai bulan yang tengah eksis di atas sana.

"Mengerti, Hyung. Ini akan jadi akhir June terbaik !" Wookie mengepalkan tangannya dan mengudarakannya seakan-akan meninju udara hampa di atasnya. Dan setelahnya, Wookie berlari menuju JongWoon. Mengecup pipi pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

"Terimakash, Hyung."

Yah…sepertinya ini juga akan menjadi June terbaik Yesung. Saat entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang saat pipinya dicium pemuda kecil itu.

**Kostum**

JongWoon kini tersenyum senang. Cengiran jahil tak hentinya ia sunggingkan hari itu. Dia menatap hasil karyanya.

"Cantik."

Sedangkan yang menjadi korban hanya manyun-manyun tak jelas. "Aku COWOK, Ajhushi !"

JongWoon sendiri yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa. Anak itu selalu memanggilnya Ajhushi lagi kalau ia bertindak seenak jidatnya. "Salahmu kan kalah main game denganku." JongWoon memeletkan lidahnya. "Dan lagi, kau tampak lebih imut dan cantik dengan pakaian maid serta telinga kucing itu, BabyWook." JongWoon mengacak-acak rambut RyeoWook masih dengan tawa yang menghiasi bibirnya itu.

Dan kuasa RyeoWook ? Dia kalah. Harus menerima konsekuensinya kan ?

_Cup_

Sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir RyeoWook membuat rona merah tanpa ijin menjalari pipi RyeoWook.

"Sudah ku cium. Jangan ngambek ne ?" JongWoon tersenyum lebar.

**Love**

Cinta itu kadang datang begitu saja dan tak perduli siapapun. Dan kini, pasangan yang awalnya tidak mengerti status mereka apa pun menyadarinya.

"Wookie, karena kau kalah. Seperti perjanjian kita. Kau harus menuruti perkataanku, okey ?" JongWoon jongkok dihadapan RyeoWook dan seolah menatapnya –kau-tak-bisa-kabur-dariku-. RyeoWook sendiri mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, cepat katakan, Hyung."

"Kau harus jadi kekasihku mulai sekarang. Karena aku mencintaimu." JongWoon berkata begitu cepat.

"Kekas – "

"Ayo ! Kita ke kedai ice creams untuk merayakannya !" Tanpa persetujuan, JongWoon menggendong bocah SD itu menuju kedai ice creams terdekat. Dan RyeoWook, bukankah dia belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti cinta dan kekasih ?

**Model**

"Ya ! Hyung ! Apa-apaan ini ? Kenapa kau muncul di majalah kesayanganku ?" RyeoWook dengan wajah tertekuknya memukulkan majalah memasak yang malang itu ke sofa JongWoon. "Kau membuat Umma tak mau membagi majalah denganku ! Dia memonopolinya sendiri !"

JongWoon sendiri asyik memakan ice cream chocolatenya. "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau membawanya kemari ?" Alisnya naik seolah-olah dia tengah heran.

"Umma sedang pergi. Jadi aku ambil saja. Dan ya ! Jangan mengalihkan perhatian dong !" RyeoWook semakin menggembungkan pipinya, tanda bahwa dia kesal dengan pemuda di depannya itu.

JongWoon tertawa sebentar, "Baiklah..baiklah..aku seorang model okey ? Jadi aku bisa muncul kapan saja dan di majalah apa saja."

RyeoWook diam. Matanya menatap JongWoon dengan Pupil yang membesar. "Jadi kapan-kapan kau bisa muncul di majalah anak-anak ?"

Dan dengan gemasnya, JongWoon meraup bibir mungil RyeoWook. Gemas ? Mesum ? Atau hanya ingin berbagi ice cream, JongWoon ?

**Note**

Catatan. Sebuah buku berwarna ungu kini berada di tangan JongWoon. Buku itu adalah buku catatan RyeoWook yang tertinggal di rumahnya kemarin saat bocah kecil itu bertandang. Sekedar iseng, JongWoon membukanya. Dan saat itu pula sebuah kertas dengan gambar dua orang berkepala bola dan berbadan lidi saling bergandeng tangan dengan tinggi badan yang jauh berbeda dan dibawahnya ada tulisan.

Note : Aku baru tahu kalau cinta itu gambaran berwarna pink yang berbentuk hati. Jadi apa maksud cinta yang dikatakan JongWoon-hyung ?

Dan saat itulah JongWoon baru sadar, kalau bocah kecil yang berstatus kekasihnya itu masih sangat polos.

**Oleh-oleh**

JongWoon baru saja akan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Hyung."

"Huwaaaa !" JongWoon berteriak. Dia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kekasihnya berdiri sembari mengucek matanya.

"Hyung darimana ? Kenapa kemarin-kemarin tidak ada di rumah ?" Dengan kepala yang sedikit di miringkan, dan mata membesar, RyeoWook bertanya.

"Ah..Wookie-ah. Hyung kemarin ada pemotretan di luar kota. Jadi Hyung pergi selama 3 hari. Maafkan Hyung ya." JongWoon menepuk pelan puncak kepala RyeoWook.

"Jadi Hyung membawa oleh-oleh ?" RyeoWook sangat antusias kali ini. Karena kata sang umma, jika seseorang pergi ke luar kota maka akan pulang dengan membawa oleh-oleh.

"Tentu saja." JongWoon membuka isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam. Dia membukanya, "Ini dia !" JongWoon mengambil benda itu dan mengalungkannya di leher RyeoWook. "Bagus kan ? Tak terlihat feminim juga."

RyeoWook termangu, dan mengambil bandul cicin di kalung itu. "JongWook ?"

"Ya, JongWoon dan RyeoWook. Wookie suka ?" JongWoon bertanya dan dibalas anggukan dari kekasih kecilnya itu.

**Pantai**

RyeoWook dan JongWoon sedang berjalan di pinggiran pantai. Tak sengaja mata bulat RyeoWook menatap sebuah acara yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini.

"Hyung, mereka sedang apa ?" Sebuah pertanyaan kecil yang muncul dari RyeoWook membuat JongWoon menatap kea rah yang ditatap RyeoWook.

"Oh…mereka sedang melakukan resepsi pernikahan, Wookie." JongWoon tersenyum.

"Pernikahan ? Kata Kibummie teman Wookie, pernikahan itu saling mengikat kan ? Kenapa tak ada talinya ?"

"Tali itu bukan tali yang bisa kau lihat dengan mata bebas, Wookie. Tali itu adalah takdir yang akan mengikat mereka sampai mati. Tali itu bernama cinta. Cinta bukan hanya bentuk hati berwarna pink. Tapi sebuah rasa yang menjadi penghubung antara manusia satu dengan yang lain. Seperti Hyung dan Wookie." Jelas JongWoon. Wajah RyeoWook memerah bukan hanya karena rahasia note-nya yang diketahui JongWoon, tapi juga karena kata-kata manis JongWoon. Jadi mereka sudah di takdirkan bersama ?

**Qoppa**

Qoppa, adalah salah satu alphabet Yunani yang berasalah dari Abjad Fenisia yaitu Kaph yang bergambar telapak tangan. Entah karena hari ini terlalu panas atau apa, RyeoWook kini tengah berbaring di rumah JongWoon tanpa alas apapun.

"Hyung, kenapa telapak tangan dijadikan gambar abjad Fenisia ? Apa mereka belum bisa memikirkan yang lain ?" Celetukkan kecil mengalun dari bibir RyeoWook.

"Mungkin, tapi alasan yang menurut Hyung bisa di logika yaitu bahwa telapak tangan menggambarkan masa depan seseorang. Yah…seperti catatan Tuhan pada tiap orang itu berada di telapak tangan masing-masing orang. Wookie percaya ?"

"Jadi Hyung jadi kekasih Wookie pun, Tuhan yang mencatatnya ?" RyeoWook menatap JongWoon dengan penuh penasaran yang tersirat. Dan JongWoon pun mengangguk. "Kemarikan tangan Wookie."

Dengan patuh, bocah itu duduk menghadap JongWoon dan memberikan tangan kanannya. "Disini digambarkan Wookie akan menikah dengan Hyung dan menjadi keluarga bahagia. Apa Wookie akan percaya ?"

Dan dengan semangat tinggi, Wookie mengiyakan. "Tentu ! Kita harus percaya catatan Tuhan kan, Hyung ?"

"Ya, tentu saja." JongWoon tersenyum sebelum menarik Wookie untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

**Rasa**

JongWoon melepas ciumannya dengan RyeoWook. Dia menatap wajah mungil yang tengah terengah-engah itu dengan rona yang menjalar disana. Ingin sekali dia menerkam bocah mungil itu. Tapi sebelum dia melakukannya dia ingat, kekasihnya itu hanya bocah kecil yang belum cukup umur untuk diajak bercumbu. Yah…walaupun di dasari cinta mereka berdua.

"Hyung ! Kau mau membunuhku ya ?" RyeoWook menekuk wajahnya. Selalu seperti ini. Padahal RyeoWook hanya malu dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maaf deh. Jadi bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanya JongWoon.

"Rasa apa ?" RyeoWook memiringkan kepalanya

"Rasa ciumannya, BabyWook.." JongWoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah RyeoWook dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

RyeoWook gelisah. Dia sangat malu untuk mengatakan ini pada JongWoonnya. Dia menikmatinya. Dan rasanya..

"Manis seperti gulali merah muda."

_Cup_

Dan sekali lagi, bibir plump mungil itu menjadi tempat landing bibir kissable JongWoon.

"Pay Pay ! Hyung harus pergi pemotretan, Chagiya~~" JongWoon langsung meninggalkan TKP dengan wajah RyeoWook yang semerah tomat.

The END

Apa ini ? /Shock/ request fic untuk Neca Dobe. Gomen ga sesuai harapan mungkin. Semoga menikmati~~


End file.
